New Kid in Town, East Coast Version
by celrock
Summary: The East coast version of the season 3 Rugrats episode of the same title, along with Tommy's retelling of how it went down for him out West.


Author's Note: Recall how in chapter 4 of Nell's Adventures in Babysitting, while Tommy is at the doctor's office, he briefly ran into Josh from, New Kid in Town? Well, obviously this would spark up another memory for him, and another story to learn how things went down out East for Rosie Hall and her pals, come their first Facetime chat post the events of Nell's Adventures in Babysitting, roughly one week post her departure back to Enchancia, and Tommy's parents return from their trip. What happened? Well, let's stop speculating, and find out! Hope you enjoy!

New Kid in Town, East Coast Version

Summary: The East coast version of the season 3 Rugrats episode of the same title, along with Tommy's retelling of how it went down for him out West.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creators. Peter is owned by TCKing12, while Rosie Hall, Skyler, and Bonnie are all owned by Nairobi-harper, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Courtney is owned by TropicalBlueJay, Hazel and Hanna are owned by HazelNutSwirl, and Aaron and Ginger are owned by Holiday_Sean. I own the OC of Reggie Greenfield, while the characters of Nell, Sabrina, and Madeline O'Mally, are owned by theblindwriter95.

It was Saturday, and nearly a week after Nell O'Mally and her sisters had headed back to Enchancia, and Stu and Didi Pickles had returned from their trip. For three-year-old Tommy however, this was the first day in a couple of weeks, when he truly felt like himself again, after getting over his ear infection, and finally finishing off his antibiotic the day before, which tasted awful and left him feeling tired. It was also the day, when come evening, he, along with his brother, parents, and King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, would be heading to Enchancia, for an important dinner and ceremony they had been invited to, where Nell O'Mally would be receiving an award for successful completion of her very first, Villager's Internship.

Meanwhile, Rosie had noticed how she hadn't heard from Tommy in a good while, and was thankful on this particular Saturday, her big sister was out and about, leaving her iPad unoccupied. Luckily, Rosie had figured out her sister's passcode, after witnessing her input it one day post learning some of her numbers in preschool, so while her sister was away, she snuck off to her side of the room, grabbed the iPad out of the bottom drawer of her dresser, and saw to making the Facetime call to Peter's phone, hoping he'd be babysitting that day.

"Well hello Rosie." Peter greeted upon answering the call.

"Hi Peter, is Tommy there?" Rosie asked.

"He is, but he just awoke from his nap and is getting dressed. We're going to a very formal dinner in Enchancia, where somebody we know is receiving an award." Peter replied.

"Oh nice!" Rosie cried.

"Can you wait a few minutes? Tommy is almost ready, and I'll let him talk with you on my phone until it's time for us to leave, while we get Dil ready, and his parents get ready to go as well." Peter said.

Rosie nodded with approval, and before she knew it, Tommy had come into view, as he sat in the living room on the sofa on his end, while Rosie sat on the floor in the bedroom she shared with her sister, thankful to have some private time to talk to Tommy.

"Hi Tommy, how are things?" Rosie asked.

"They're great! Though I was sick a couple of weeks ago. Had a bad ear inflection while my mommy and daddy were away, and Peter, along with this new babysitter Nell, were watching after me and Dilly for the week. I tooked medicine though, and now, I'm all better. Oh yeah, and, I ran into somebody from my past while at the doctor's to find out what was wrong with me." Tommy said.

"Who?" Rosie asked.

"One of the few peoples in the world that made me thankful to have Angelica in my life, despite how mean she can be at times. Yep, I'm talking about, Josh." Tommy replied, as Rosie admired his nice attire for the dinner, a black suit with white collared shirt under neath, and his favorite blue clip on tie with a picture of Reptar on it.

"Wow Tommy, you look, nice!" Rosie complimented, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Rosie, I'm going to a big dinner tonight where Nell lives. It's a special dinner, I think it's to reward her for doing a good job babysitting me and Dilly or something. Though why we never had dinners like this for Peter, Taffy, and my grandpa I'll never know." Tommy said.

"Hmmm, interesting question, though I'm more interested in hearing about your original incident with this, Josh person." Rosie said.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Tommy said, adjusting himself on the couch to get more comfortable, and then, beginning to tell his story.

Tommy POV

It happened one day at the park, before Dilly was born, but sometime after Angelica threw my ball over the fence and mommy tried to take my bottle away. Angelica was being queen of the castle, which she used the jungle gym as her castle, while me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were reduced to digging in the sand to make her a moat. We gotted tired of digging, and decided to play on the jungle gym.

Unfortunately, Angelica spotted us playing, and she got very unhappy. She threatened to pour sand in our hair if we didn't get back to work, and she went off to get something called a caterpoll, which to this day, I still don't know what that is. Anyways, that's when Josh showed up, and invited us to play over on his jungle gym, where we could say anything we wanted, without getting sand poured on our heads. Angelica tried to stop us from going, but we left her to build her own moat, and went on our way to freedom and happiness, or though we thought.

At first, it was great! There was a jungle gym inside the sandbox, and a tire swing tied to a tree. We were having lots of fun, until Josh wanted to play on his swing. It was fun at first, as we gave him pushes, until I spoke up, asking for a turn.

"Hey Josh, can I have a turn?" I asked.

"You want a turn?" Josh asked.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"But Tommy, swinging on the swing was my idea. It wouldn't be fair if you took it away from me." Josh said.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and went on pushing him, but things only gotted worser.

Later, we got out cookies for a snack that my mommy had made for us, when Josh asked for us to hand the cookies over to him, and gave us a lollipop to share. He claimed that because he was biggerer than us, he needed all of the cookies, and that it was only fair. I don't member now if we even licked that lollipop, but I do recall being disappointed. It also didn't help that when I suggested we play Acrobat sometime later, he claimed that not everybody would want to play that, and got us to play something called, Sand Adventure, where we were basically doing for him what we were doing for Angelica, that's right, digging a moat.

Chuckie even admitted at this point that he missed Angelica, and we all realized that we missed her. I decided to not sit around and let Josh ruin our lives, leaving to find Angelica. Unfortunately, she wasn't happy to see me.

"Well well well look who's back, it's the baby from the other side of the playground!" Angelica said teasingly, as I found her on top of one of those play structures.

"And we made a big mistake!" I cried.

"What's the matter happy boy, tired of your new friend already?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah Angelica, we made a bigg mistake! Josh is even worser than you! He's real mean to us. He makes us push him on the swings, and takes our cookies, and even dig moats for him." I explained.

"Who does he think he is, me?" Angelica asked.

"So are you going to help us?" I asked.

Angelica thought about it for a second, before giving the response I didn't want to hear.

"No!" Angelica snapped.

"But we need you!" I cried.

"I needed you guys to build my moat and did you help me? Let this be a lesson to you Tommy, look before you peak." Angelica said.

"But Angelica please!" I begged again, but it was no use.

She simply growled and stomped away, causing me to head back to where Josh and my friends were, when he caught me gone. I told him I was only going for a walk, when he had this to say to me.

"Did I tell you you could go for a walk? Did I?" Josh angrily asked.

"No." I replied quickly.

"I didn't think so. Now there's been some talk floating around that some of you babies don't like how I do business. So if you've got any complaints, any at all, speak up, now." Josh said in a snappy tone.

We all remained silent, unsure if we should speak up, all because we figured if he was anything like Angelica, he'd only deny it, and claim what he was doing was fair.

"Come on, anyone? Anyone! What about you Chuckie, you got something to say? Phil? Lil? So, everybody's happy here, no more complaints." Josh said.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil almost spoke up, but decided not to at the last minute.

"In that case, I'd like to introduce you all to a little game I'd like to call, Pillows." Josh said.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"Oh it's easy. All you've gotta do is lie right down here in the sandbox." Josh instructed.

And that's what we did. After we lay down however, Josh got on his swing and started swinging in our direction.

"Is this the whole game?" Lil asked.

"You'll see." Josh replied, starting to swing.

When I saw the direction he was swinging in, I spoke up.

"Hey Josh, you're not going to, try to jump over us, are you?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't jump over you." Josh said.

We all breathed sighs of relief, relaxing in the sandbox, until he quickly took a turn for the worst.

"I'm gonna jump on you!" Josh said, cackling evily.

We all gasp in fear, just as a water balloon hit his swing, stopping him in his tracks.

"The next one won't miss!" Angelica cried.

"Angelica!" We all cried excitedly.

"That's my name, don't ware it out." Angelica said.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Josh asked, marching up to Angelica.

"I'm the big idea, and I say, quit messing with these babies. They don't gotta be bossed around by you or anybody else." Angelica said.

They argued for a few minutes, trying to make a deal, but Angelica wasn't going to have any of it. I don't member everything else they said now, except when Angelica finally pushed him down, hurting him in the process, causing him to run off crying to his mommy, and we all ran up to her, giving her a group hug.

Nextest thing I knew, we were back to digging her moat, but we wouldn't have it, any other way.

End of Tommy POV

"So wait, I'm confused, what makes Angelica betterer than Josh?" Rosie asked.

"Well, had Angelica not showed up, we'd be pancake babies had he jumped on top of us. As mean as Angelica can be at times, she'd never want to seriously hurt us, while Josh didn't seem to care." Tommy explained.

It then hit Rosie that Josh reminded her of somebody from her past.

"You know, Josh for you, sounds like Ginger for me. Olive colored skin, jet black hair, and cuz we metted her in the winter, she was wearing a pink snowsuit. Like Josh though, Ginger was pretty mean, and if it weren't for Reggie, I might still be dangling from her fort by her jump rope." Rosie said.

"Wow really?" Tommy asked with curiosity.

"Yes." Rosie said, clearing her throat and getting ready to tell her story.

Rosie POV

It's not often that I play over at Reggie's house out in his backyard, and certainly not often when all of my friends come along for the ride. On this particular winter's day however, I, along with my friends, Natalie, Skyler, Aaron, Hazel, Hanna, Courtney, and Bonnie, were all over playing. He had gotted a new playground, complete with a fort, rock wall, slide, and swing set complete with two swings and a glider. However, Reggie was making us his lookout servants, while he stocked up on snow that he was pretending was supplies.

Those of us who could climb up to the top of the fort, were getting tired of sitting up there, wanting something more to do.

"I'm bored." Hanna griped.

"Me too." Bonnie added.

The rest of us, nodding our heads in agreement.

I looked around and saw that Reggie wasn't in sight, giving me an idea.

"Come on guys, let's go play on his swing set." I said, sliding down the slide down to the snow covered ground down below.

The rest of my friends followed suit, while Skyler and Natalie came out from the bottom of the fort, that was more of the playhouse area, complete with picnic table, and while they couldn't walk or talk much, they were really good at pushing us on the swings. I took a swing, while Hazel got on the one nextest to me, and Aaron and Hanna gotted on to the glider. Skyler, Natalie and Bonnie saw to pushing us, when Reggie returned.

"Hey! Get off of my swing set!" Reggie screamed.

"Come on Reggie, there's no invasion, and we were getting bored." Hanna protested.

"And how do you know there's nobody coming to attack my fort if you're not watching from out top like you're spose to be doing?" Reggie asked.

We all simply shrugged our shoulders. We had no answer to his question, but we were having too much fun on the swings, and didn't want to be his lookout tower servants no more.

"Howdy!" A voice from the nextest yard over called.

I peered in the direction of the voice to see a girl with olive colored skin, some strands of jet black hair sticking out from beneath her hood of the pink snowsuit she was wearing, and a playful smile on her face, making her look all that inviting. She climbed over the fence into Reggie's yard, and came over to us on the swings.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Ginger." The girl replied.

"I'm Rosie, and these are my friends, Hazel, Bonnie, Skyler, Natalie, Aaron, Courtney, and Hanna." I said, pointing to each person as I introduced them by name to Ginger.

"Wanna come play with me? I'm new to this neighborhood, and don't gots any friends." Ginger asked.

"We'd love to come play, but not today." I said in a sad tone of voice.

"How come?" Ginger asked.

"Well, we've gots to be on lookout duty for Reggie in his fort." I said.

"Why do you gotta take orders from him?" Ginger asked.

"Cuz he's the biggerest." Courtney replied.

"And if we don't do what he says, he'll stuff snowballs down our snowsuits." I added.

"Oh come on, that's just crazy. After all, wouldn't you rather play on a playground, where you could do whatever you wanted, without getting snowballs thrown down your snowsuits?" Ginger asked.

"Are you nuts?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, there's no playground like that around here, only Reggie's." Aaron added.

"You'd be wrong. Come to my playground. It's in my backyard and it's right over there." Ginger said, pointing over to the fence where she had originally come from.

We all cheered, leaping off of the swings, as Ginger found the latch on the gate that led into her backyard, and just as we were about to head over to her playground, which looked identical to Reggie's, he returned to stop us.

"Hey! And just where do you think you babies are going?" Reggie asked.

"We're going to play with our new friend Ginger." Hazel said.

"Oh? And since when was this Ginger, your friend?" Reggie asked.

"Since she came over and promised us playtime with no snowballs down our snowsuits." I said.

"Well, how about this? You'd better get back to work before I dump an entire backyard full of snowballs down your snowsuits." Reggie snapped.

"No way Reggie, we're done here." I said.

"Yeah, see ya." Hanna said, as we all headed off into Ginger's backyard, and she latched the gate behind her.

"Yay!" We all cried, swinging on her swings, being really excited to gain our newly found freedom.

However, just like it was for you Tommy, ours, was short-lived as well. In fact, I'd say Ginger was even worser than Reggie, as mean as he could be at times.

Things started out great, until Ginger wanted to go down the slide. She went down the slide several times, when I spoke up.

"Can I go down the slide now?" I asked.

"You wanna slide?" Ginger asked.

"Yes I do, please." I said.

"Now Rosie, sliding on the slide was my idea. It wouldn't be fair if you took it away from me." Ginger said.

"Oh come on, it would just be one time, and then you could have another turn. Please?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but it's only fair that the person who came up with the idea, gets to do it to its full capacity." Ginger said.

I didn't understand what she meant, but as I stood at the bottom of the slide, it looked like I wasn't going to get a turn anytime soon.

"Now move out of the way Rosie, cuz I'm about to come down." Ginger said at the top of the slide, after climbing the rock wall to reach it.

I moved out of the way, and watched with sadness, disappointed I wasn't going to get a turn.

We were getting cold, and thankfully, before heading into Ginger's backyard, I thought to stuff our thirmases of hot chocolate that Bonnie's mommy had made for us before coming over to Reggie's house, over with us to Ginger's backyard.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Rosie, I was getting cold." Aaron said, about to take a sip, when Ginger spoke up.

"Pass the hot chocolate over here, I got a better drink for you." Ginger said, handing me a small sippy cup with milk in it.

"It's a cup of hot milk. Go ahead, you all can share it." Ginger said, chugging down our thirmases of hot chocolate.

"Ginger, I don't want milk, I want hot chocolate." I said.

"You want hot chocolate?" Ginger asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Well that isn't fair. Besides, I'm bigger, and hot chocolate isn't good for babies, but milk is." Ginger said.

I took a sip of the milk however, only to find it tasted terrible, and had lumps in it.

"Yuck!" I cried, spitting out the sour milk into the snow, and tossing the sippy cup aside.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"The milk is sour, and has gone bad. We're not drinking that stuff." I whispered to Hazel, as Ginger let out a huge belch from drinking the hot chocolates, getting an idea, her face all covered in chocolate.

"Come on, we can stay warm, by playing a game." Ginger suggested.

Maybe I'd finally have an opportunity to suggest something we could play.

"I know, let's play ballerina!" I suggested.

"Wait a minute Rosie, not everybody here can play ballerina, we gotta be fair you know. Specially since two of your friends can't walk, let alone, dance." Ginger said.

She did have a point about Skyler and Natalie, but the way she said it was just, rude, as I could see the looks on their faces that they were unamused by her comment.

"Some of us might prefer to play, House." Ginger said.

"How do we play that?" Hanna asked.

"All you gotta do is, those of you who can climb to the top of the fort, climb up there, and look out the peep wholes at everything in the backyard, while Skyler and Natalie, will do the same at the bottom." Ginger said.

"That sounds like Lookout Tower to me." I said.

"No no Rosie, this isn't Lookout Tower, this is House! You're just, too little to understand the difference." Ginger said.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath, climbing up the ladder to her fort, and getting into position at one of the peep wholes.

Everybody else minus Ginger, Natalie and Skyler climbed up, as we all peeped out our wholes, realizing this felt all-too familiar. I mean, maybe Reggie made us do this, and sure, he's taken our hot chocolate before, but he's never tried to poison us with sour milk, and we've knowed him all of, or most of, our lives.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I miss Reggie." Hazel commented.

"Me too." Hanna added.

"And me three." Aaron and Courtney said in unison.

"Yeah, I'm even missing how he'd call me bubble gum head, even though I've never really appreciated it." I said, looking longingly out the peep whole in the direction of Reggie's yard.

"I'm gonna go make things right." I said, turning away from the peep whole.

"I don't know if you should do that, what if Ginger finds out?" Hazel asked out of concerned.

"I don't care. If I don't do something, we'll have to play with Ginger forever, or at least, every single time our mommies and daddies leave us at Reggie's place, and she's home." I said, climbing down the ladder and rushing off to Reggie's yard, thankful Ginger wasn't in sight.

Luckily, I had an old rattle in my snowsuit pocket, that allowed me to unhook the gate using the handle of the rattle, when I found Reggie in the yard, building a snowman.

"Hi Reggie." I said.

Reggie looked up from his snowman building to see me before him.

"Oh look who's back, it's the girl from the yard next-door." Reggie said.

"We wanna come back to your yard." I demanded.

"Aw, tired of your new buddy?" Reggie asked teasingly with a smerk on his face.

"And we made a very big mistake!" I cried.

"Oh?" Reggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ginger's worser than you! She won't let us [play on her slide, she made us trade in our hot chocolate for a sippy cup of sour milk, and makes us play Lookout Tower." I explained.

"Oh for crying out loud, that girl is nothing but a copy cat, ripping off my ideas." Reggie said, smashing his snowman to the ground with his foot.

"So can we come back here to play?" I asked.

"Let me think about it. Uh, nope, gotta stay with Ginger." Reggie replied.

"But why?" I asked in a pleading tone of voice.

"I needed you to be my lookout peoples and did you help me?" Reggie asked.

I shook my head, before he went on with his explanation.

"I hope you learn something from all of this. People aren't always who you might think they are. Better off sticking with the peoples you've knowed since you were borndid, rather than making new friends." Reggie said.

"Oh come on." I protested, giving it one last chance.

"Get out of my yard, before I go tell my mommy and see to calling the Police and having you baby ladies and your dumb blue headed boyfriend arrested." Reggie threatened.

Sure, Aaron had blue hair, but he wasn't dumb, and if that's how he was going to be, then fine, he could have it his way. Without another word, I headed back into Ginger's yard, closing the gate behind me, only to find the shadowy figure of Ginger towering above me as soon as I turned around to head back to her playground, and she looked, unimpressed.

"Where have you been strawberry lollipop head?" Ginger asked.

"Uh, I needed my diapie changed." I replied.

"Did I tell you you could go get your diapies changed?" Ginger asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." I replied hesitantly.

"I didn't think I did either. Now, word on the street is, you guys don't like how I play. So, what's your problem? What do you want to see changed?" Ginger asked.

All of us stood in a circle around her in the snow, unsure of what to say, as somehow, we just figured she'd only deny everything she ever did to us.

"How about you Hazel, you gots anything to say? Bonny? Aaron? Hanna? Courtney? Skyler and Natalie, do you two ever say anything? You two have been quiet this entire time. Oh yeah, people in wheelchairs can't walk, and talk. I forgotted about that. So, everybody's happy here?" Ginger asked.

We all quietly nodded, despite how we really felt, and I could tell that Skyler and Natalie were pretty unhappy about how their disabilities were being put down, I only hoped our mommies and daddies would show up soon enough to take us home.

"Well, since you guys wanna keep playing, let's play a new game. I call it, Ring around the Rosie!" Ginger said, pulling out several jump ropes from inside the pockets of her snowsuit.

"Oh I know that game. It's where we all spin around in a circle and sing that song, and fall down at the all fall down part." Hanna said.

"Not that game. This game involves jump ropes. And don't worry if you've never jumped rope before, just leave everything up to me." Ginger said.

We didn't say another word, but I could tell that things weren't looking good, when she started tying jump rope around all of our necks, and then, tying us to the fort, causing us to dangle in the air.

"What happens next?" Courtney asked.

"You'll see." Ginger said, climbing up to the slide.

Before sliding down though, she grabbed a part of the rope that was dangling down. As she started to slide down the slide, she yanked hard on the rope.

"Hey Ginger, you're not going to twirl us around in the air, are you?" I asked, feeling very nervous at this point.

"Of course not. I'm going to throw you through the air!" Ginger said, cackling evily, as she nearly threw Bonnie off of her fort and across the yard.

Thank goodness for flying snowballs, as one landed on Ginger's tummy as she was coming down the slide, causing her to let go of the dangling rope, and thankfully, Bonnie swung into me, allowing her to not crash into the fort, seriously boobooing herself.

"I'll get her face next time." An all-too familiar voice said over by the fence.

We turned to see Reggie, along with a wagon full of snowballs.

"Get out of my yard you creep." Ginger snapped, getting off of the slide and running up to Reggie, who proceeded to throw a snowball into her face.

"Only if you leave my baby ladies alone." Reggie demanded.

"Oh yeah? And why should I?" Ginger asked, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Cuz if you don't, I'll make sure you get hurted with enough snowballs to last a lifetime in frozen territory." Reggie threatened.

"Well, can't we settle this fairly?" Ginger asked.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked.

"Like, you take back the babies in wheelchairs while I keep the rest of the babies who aren't in wheelchairs." Ginger suggested.

Reggie got mad in the face.

"Uh uh, no way. Either you give them all back, or face a lifetime full of misery, for all eternity." Reggie demanded.

"Oh yeah?" Ginger said, inching closer to Reggie.

"Yes, now untie my baby ladies and Aaron, and let them go!" Reggie screamed.

"Is that what you want, for me to set your baby ladies and your little transgendered blue haired freak free?" Ginger asked teasingly.

"He's not a little transgendered freak, even if he does spend his time playing with baby ladies." Reggie said.

"Come here and say that again." Ginger demanded, looking really evil at this point.

By this point, I could tell that Reggie had seen enough, as he picked up a particularly large snowball, and threw it into Ginger's face. She started crying, as I saw her remove a rock that had landed in her eye.

"My eye! You hurt my eye!" Ginger cried, running inside her house to have her eye looked at.

"Don't ever mess with my babies again, and oh yeah, I hope throwing that rock in your eye damaged it to the point, that you go blind!" Reggie screamed, coming over to the fort to untie us and get us down.

"Thanks for saving our lives!" Hanna said, as we all rushed over to Reggie once we were safely on the ground and back in his backyard, giving him a hug.

"Oh stop it, you're crowding me." Reggie said, knocking us off into the snow.

Before I knew it, we were in his fort again, looking out the peep wholes, playing Lookout Tower all over again.

"Reggie's awesome!" Courtney cried.

"Hey! No talking, and keep your eyes pealed for any danger." Reggie demanded from down on the ground.

"I agree, he is pretty awesome." I said with a smile, turning back to my peep whole to continue the most boring game on earth.

Despite this fact, I could safely say that my days of drinking sour milk and being tied by my neck with jump rope to a treehouse, were over.

End of Rosie POV

"So, what did you think?" Rosie asked over the Facetime call.

"Ginger sounds even worser than Josh!" Tommy commented.

"Yeah I'll say, and I'm glad I don't gots to deal with her no more." Rosie said, just as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs at her apartment.

"Uh, Tommy, I'd better go." Rosie said.

"Well, okay, it was fun talking to you." Tommy said.

"Thanks, I had fun too. And oh yeah, have fun at your big dinner tonight." Rosie said.

"Thanks! Well, bye Rosie." Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy." Rosie replied, ending the Facetime call on her sister's iPad, and getting it put back into the drawer just in time.

As no sooner had she closed up the drawer and scooted over to her side of the room to play with her dollhouse, to make it look like she had been playing over there the entire time, Mary opened the door and came into the room, collapsing on to her bed.

Meanwhile, across the country from Boston, Massachusetts, all the way out west in Yucaipa, California, no sooner had Tommy finished his call with Rosie, when Peter, his parents, and Dil, all dressed up in their best clothes, came into the living room.

"Time to go Tommy." Didi said, scooping him up off of the couch.

And with those final words, the Pickles along with Peter exited the house, climbed into Peter's limo, and headed for their big dinner at the castle in Enchancia.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that story. All I know is that Ginger belongs to Holiday_Sean, but I've never seen her appear in any of his stories, so not sure if she's suppose to be evil like how I made her out to be here, but regardless, you all can let me know which version of New Kid in Town you prefer. East coast, or West coast, or if you like both versions just about the same. Anyway, after plunking out four stories in one day, writing what has to be nearly 15,000 plus words or more, and with it being nearly half an hour until it's time for tonight's Rugrats marathon to start on Nick Splat, this is all I'm releasing for today. I hope to be back tomorrow with some more stories, and will hopefully, put out another four one-shots for your reading pleasure before the day is done. For now though, if you made it this far, thanks for reading, and, I'll be back sometime very soon!


End file.
